


Strawberry Skies

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Human Sykkuno, Lily n Jack are mentioned, M/M, Vampire Corpse Husband, corpse hungies, its soft and awkward, that shit sucks so they bounce, theyre both speed dating but pfft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Corpse is hungry so he decides to go to a speed dating session.Sykkuno needs some spice (according to his friends) and is forced to go to a speed dating session.At the end of the night neither really gets what they want.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 33
Kudos: 961





	Strawberry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> whomp whomp whomp.
> 
> when oh when will I get them to be physically affectionate? maybe next episode.

Okay. So maybe speed dating isn’t the best way to get some blood. But what else was Corpse supposed to do? Go up to a hospital and ask for a bag of A- blood? He’s pretty sure the security guards wouldn’t even let him in with the way he looks.

And this was slightly less anxiety inducing than trying to lure some random into a dark alley. At least, that’s what he thought before the last five people had immediately skipped him. That sorta really fucking hurt.

He could already hear Jack laughing his ass off when he begrudgingly retells this pathetic story.

Corpse sighed, propping his mask covered chin onto the palm of his hand. He just needed one person to say yes and he’d leave with them. It’d be a quick transaction; he’d drive to the hospital, park, bite and lick the wound closed before dropping them off at the front doors. He just wanted to eat.

The bell rang again and everyone on the outside of the tables moved down to the next person. Corpse should probably be playing it up but he didn’t even bother looking up, his social capacity having been drained long ago. Maybe he’ll call Lily to sneak him a bag of blood.

“Uh, hi there, I’m Sykkuno.”

Corpse glanced up, hand slipping and eyes widening. Oh fuck. This guys cute.

“I’m Corpse,” he replied lamely, his voice catching after not having been used the whole time he’s been here.

Sykkuno stared, lips parted and Corpse thought he already said something wrong. But then the other smiled, small and sweet. “Your voice is really nice,” Sykkuno said before his cheeks turned red and he looked away. “Uh, I mean, y’know, n-nice to meet you.”

Corpse had to move his hands under the table just to squeeze them, chunky rings digging into his skin. But who cares when this cute fuckin–

“A-anyways you don’t, you don’t care that I’m a g-guy?” Sykkuno said hurriedly, probably taking Corpses silence as a bad thing.

Not allowed. “As long as the person catches my interest, I don’t care,” Corpse replied, making sure to catch Sykkunos nervous gaze. “And your voice is really nice too.”

“Oh? Oh!” Sykkunos growing smile was quickly covered up with his hand. “Ehm, thank you.”

What Corpse would give to pull that hand down. Just to see a quick second of that smile that crinkled the corners of Sykkunos eyes.

“You’re the first guy to not tell me to skip, n-not that I mind. Each person has their preference, uhh, I. I really don’t know what else to say,” Sykkuno rambled, finally looking away, cheeks once again going a pretty pink. “I’m so bad at this.”

Corpse chuckled nervously because good point. How do you talk to someone else? Especially someone you’re on the line of simping for? “Uh, we talk about the weather?” Fucking phenomenal. “I’m, fuck, I’m bad at this too.”

The other giggled and Corpse jumped over the simp line. “We both are, huh?” Sykkuno said after a moment. “Well, how’s this been going for you?”

Corpse didn’t hesitate. “Awful. Almost everyone skipped me,” he said with a deep sigh.

Sykkuno actually looked shocked. “W-what, you? Why? You’re so n-nice,” Sykkuno said as though he couldn’t possibly comprehend how anyone wouldn’t talk to Corpse.

If Corpses self esteem was in the trash earlier it’s ducking sky rocketed at this point. He grinned, his confidence inching up the more Sykkuno went on about how rude the people were. “It’s fine, Sykkuno, I don’t look the most approachable.”

Sykkuno shook his head, splaying both hands onto the table between them. “We’re in LA, they should be used to people not looking just like them,” Sykkuno ended with a huff, eyes sweeping up and down over Corpse.

The look had Corpse sitting up just a bit straighter.

“Anyways you’re really ho-uhh, good looking? Yes,” Sykkuno stuttered out, whole face turning red the more he went on.

And if Corpse wasn’t lacking in blood right now, he knew he’d be equally as red. “Ah, thank you. You’re also really hot,” Corpse said back cheekily, taking advantage of his bloodless body and ignoring how sweaty his hands had gotten. It was worth the small spike of anxiety to see somehow get more flustered.

The other had raised a hand to cover his mouth, eyes crinkling into another smile that was no doubt just as cute as the others. The red on his face had trailed down to his neck and Corpse couldn’t help it when his canines sharpened, wondering how far the blush went. He could always find out.

“Sykkuno, do you–”

The alarm rang again, indicating it was once again time to move onto the next person. Sykkuno jumped at the noise, moving out of the chair as the next person was already staring him down.

Like hell was Corpse going to sit through the rest of this. He stood up too, Sykkuno pausing when he did. “Let’s get out of here,” Corpse said with a grin.

Sykkunos answering smile was all he needed as an answer.

The two quickly made their way out, giggling to themselves when the host of the event yelled at them to come back.

The moment they stepped outside Sykkuno shivered, his breath coming out in white puffs. Corpse used his brain just enough to not invite him back to his car. Sykkuno, the moment Corpse looked at him, had been crossed off the list of possible food. So maybe that’s why his hands started to sweat once again as he built up the nerve to offer his sweater.

“Ugh, we’re in LA, w-why’s it so cold?” Sykkuno grumbled to himself, completely oblivious to Corpses fidgeting fingers as he continued to walk off to the side. “I think there’s a boba tea shop...Corpse, do you, uh wanna go?”

Oh fuck Sykkunos shorter than him too, oh no his sweater is already big on him, it’s going to swallow Sykkuno.

“Corpse…?”

“Do you,” he swallowed thickly, adjusted his black mask nervously, “if it’s okay with you, uh, you can take my sweater. If you want.”

“Me? I mean, yes, er, p-please,” Sykkuno said quickly, cheeks rosy. “Only if, only if you’ll be f-fine. With the c-cold.”

Corpse nodded, unzipping his sweater before his mouth could say anything else. He was wearing a dark long sleeve and that seemed to make Sykkuno feel better. Corpse passed the sweater to the other after fishing his phone out of the pockets, very careful in not touching.

Sykkuno held it for a second before putting it on, zipping it up quickly. “Woah, it’s w-warm.”

Corpse coughed, glancing away because shit. Very cute.

The sweater was big and Corpse had no idea he had a thing for fucking sweater paws. More specifically, he definitely has a thing for Sykkuno.

“Uh, thank y-you,” Sykkuno said, stuffing his covered hands into the pockets. “S-so did you want to go? To get some boba tea?”

Corpse brightened at that, looking back at the shorter maybe too quickly. He felt dizzy for just a moment. And that wasn’t good. But...Sykkuno. “Hell yeah, I love boba.”

Sykkuno grinned. “There should be one, like five minutes away.”

Corpse easily fell into step beside the other, biting his tongue just a second later when he finally caught an actual scent from Sykkuno. No longer muddled together with a bunch of unpleasant smells from the awful event; and god, it had Corpses mouth salivating.

Not good, leave. Now.

“Sykkuno.”

“Yeah?”

Corpse stopped walking, Sykkuno doing the same with his little smile still in place. Corpse actually hates himself. “I actually need to head home. I’m sorry.”

Sykkunos smile dropped and so did Corpse stomach. “Oh. That’s fine, um…” Sykkuno pulled his hands out the sweater, reaching for the zipper. “M-my car isn’t too far from here, so you can take y-your sweater b-back.”

Corpse quickly stopped him with a hand against his wrist. “Keep it, just give it back next time,” Corpse explained, carefully pulling Sykkunos hand away from the zipper.

“Next time?”

Corpse pulled his phone out and Sykkunos eyes widened in understanding. “If you want,” Corpse tacked on, hand shaking as he held his phone out.

“Of course!” Sykkuno said quickly, rolling the sweater sleeves up and grabbing Corpse’ phone. “Just, t-text me whenever, I’ll save y-your n-number.”

He handed the phone back and Corpse didn’t think twice before sending a wonky face emoji to the new number. Sykkunos pocket buzzed and the shorter jolted.

“Before I get too nervous to text you,” Corpse explained, pocketing his phone and once again adjusting his mask. His fangs were very close to piercing a hole through his tongue.

Sykkuno nodded hand over his pocket and looking everywhere but at Corpse. “I guess goodbye? For n-now?” Sykkuno started carefully.

“For now,” Corpse agreed, wincing when his teeth nicked the inside of his lip. Sykkuno smells really good. “I’ll take you on a proper boba tea date next time.”

“What? Oh my god,” Sykkuno gasped out, his scent getting stronger when his face flushed. “I mean, yes, please but oh my god.”

Corpse snickered, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. “Yes please? I’ll take that as a good thing.”

“I just, you’re so–with you’re…!” Sykkuno stumbled over his words, giving up quickly much to Corpses amusement. But then he stepped just barely into Corpses space and leaned up, warm breath fanning over Corpses face and–

Sykkuno recoiled, breathing harshly. “Nevermind! B-bye, I’ll text you l-later!” The shorter stumbled back, waving at Corpse as he quickly back into the parking lot, quickly getting lost between all the cars.

And Corpse. He exhaled. Was that? Did Sykkuno almost?

He groaned, slouching into himself and purposely biting his lip. If he wasn’t two seconds away from going feral with hunger he would’ve gone with Sykkuno to the shop and maybe, just maybe, he would’ve actually gotten a little more than Sykkuno breathing on his face.

Sounded weird.

His stomach rumbled and Corpse frowned. He needs to call Lily for an extra blood bag, it didn’t matter what type it was at this point. He needed to not be starving when he went on an actual date with Sykkuno.

**Author's Note:**

> damn this bich empty. 1.7k ugh.  
> what’s next? Among us part 2? Uh huh yuh.
> 
> I did not edit, I swear I did not edit her.


End file.
